


inexorably linked

by sleightofhand



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, everyone in nohr is a dragon!, manaketes technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleightofhand/pseuds/sleightofhand
Summary: Thirty years ago, dragons hailing from Nohr began laying siege to the surrounding kingdoms for no discernable reason. Since then, people live in fear of slaughter, and their villages and cities being pillaged and razed.The dragons were always fearsome creatures, however they were secretive; they would not attack unless provoked. Takumi, a Hoshidan prince and known dragon slayer, rescues the mysterious Leo, and discovers the grim truth behind the attacks.





	1. the boy from the mountains

**Author's Note:**

> i first started this last year, and after going through it again i decided i could make it so, so much better for you guys.
> 
> you guys have shown wonderful support that i am extremely grateful for, so i am pretty much reconstructing this entire fic!

“Dragons at the southern walls!”

The cry was punctuated by a chorus of thunderous roars, mingling with the shouts of samurai as they drew their swords. Falling into formation, the archers lined up a ways behind the swordsmen, stationed atop the great stone walls, notching their arrows and taking aim.

“Fire at will!” Roared Corrin, fist raised amongst her warriors. A cacophony of high pitched whistling followed, as a tide of arrows shot overhead, aimed for the dragon armada at the opposite end of the fort, whom were advancing dangerously fast.

Corrin leapt forward, drawing her Yato with a resounding, metallic  _shing._ Flanked by Kaze and Rinkah, she advanced on the drooling wyvern storming towards them, fire spouting from between its gleaming fangs. The three of them dodged the flames with practiced ease, and raising her sword, Corrin fearlessly slashed down across the beast’s chest with a shout. She didn't flinch as blood splattered her face, the beast toppling to the side and sending a tiny tremor through the ground.

The samurai followed her lead, charging forth with the kinshi knights accompanying them overhead. Plumes of fire set blazing trails alight, flames twisting and writhing, brilliant in the late dusk light. Leading the samurai's charge were Hinata and Oboro, the latter's spear slicing a wyvern's throat with a graceful twirl.

Takumi stood with the archers at the northern wall, every muscle tense and poised to leap into action at a moment’s notice, fingers curled tightly around the Fujin Yumi as he awaited his cue.

“We can’t let them reach the Capital!” Shouted Corrin, wiping a streak of scarlet from her face as she suddenly whirled around, her dark mane twisting around her. “Takumi, now!”

“Right!”

The Fujin Yumi’s bowstring flared to life as he gripped the bow tightly, divine light weaving to either end of the bow’s neck. A brilliant arrow formed soon after, aligning perfectly across the string as he leapt into the chaos, lifting the bow to his face and staring down the glowing shaft with a tawny eye for a split second before letting the arrow fly, watching as the celestial barb plunged into a dragon’s throat. A sputtering, gurgling shriek ripped free from the confines of its chest, as it uselessly struggled to keep airborne, soon thrown to the ground by a sky knight.

Takumi sprinted past its weakly writhing body, relishing the agonized wails of the beast as it perished, a silent victory raging in his chest as he leapt up, taking aim impossibly fast and landing another arrow in another dragon’s wing joint, sending it plummeting to the ground. There, Oboro’s naginata pierced its skull, and Hinata’s sword sliced across its throat. His heart was pounding, his ears filled with the howls of dying beasts and the roars of the living ones. All around him the chaos flourished, warriors screamed as teeth sunk into their shoulders, snagging around their legs and dragging them away to be torn apart. A woman wailed as her pegasus' head was ripped from its neck, pristine white coat splattered with crimson, still struggling for her fallen companion as a kinshi knight swooped down to rescue her from the approaching group of wyverns.

Corrin spun between two of the beasts, cutting one down with Yato and the other with the second blade in her free hand, a technique employed only by the most skilled of swordmasters; no doubt Ryoma taught her such a move. 

The battle raged on, the ghastly howling of the dragons mingling with the roar of their warriors. Gradually, they were cutting back their numbers, injured soldiers returning to the fray with the help of the priestesses. The larger dragons, as Corrin had planned, were less mobile and were thus specifically sought out by the ninja, who could avoid their heavy swipes. The samurai and spear fighters were to take on the agile ones on the ground, whilst the airborne units fought off those who took to the sky. The dragons were scattered and reckless, breaking off from their groups to hunt down the soldiers, only to find themselves surrounded on all sides, and slaughtered.

Subaki dove down and drove his naginata through a wyvern's neck, in turn rescuing the wounded diviner whom it had been about to devour. A basara hauled her over her shoulder and took off for the healers, pursued momentarily by a dragon before it was shot in the eye by a priestess, driving it right into the waiting samurai's blade. The beasts were even more unorganized than usual, howling in rage as they were pushed back by the advancing army. 

Hinata stabbed through a dragon’s chest, tearing his katana’s sharp edge through its sinewy flesh with a sickening drag. It choked out a quivering growl, and collapsed to the bloodied grass with a heavy thump.

Suddenly, a piercing roar came from above, resonating through the sky like a clap of thunder. Immediately, it captured the attention of the remaining dragons, and as well the soldiers, heads turning to find its source. For a split second, the battle came to a complete standstill. Takumi's eyes narrowed; _there._ Atop the fort's wall perched a lithe, serpentine beast, and lining its body were obsidian scales, curved and sharp like plates of armor, accented with luminescent, brilliant gold. Murmurs of  _'what in the hell is that?!'_ and  _'let's kill it!'_ filtered through the crowd.

Corrin, armor stained crimson with dragon blood, lowered her swords as she neared Takumi's side, and in a low voice, ordered urgently: "Shoot it, quickly!"

Takumi inhaled sharply, and held his breath, lifting the Fujin Yumi to his face.

All the dragons were staring intently at it, the air thick and broiling with tension. The fearsome creature angled its head, staring down Takumi with fierce, dark eyes. Its back arched, and for a split moment he was worried it was poised to strike. 

The beast's head turned away from him and it let out a shrill roar, its long body bunching up in an arc before it launched into the air, two sets of wings unfolding and lifting it further into the night sky. Instantly, the remaining dragons erupted into chaos, all taking off into the sky after it, scrambling over each other to escape the confines of the fort. Soldiers and other dragons alike were shoved aside in their haste, many of them crippled by their injuries but refusing to slow their desertion.

Wordlessly, he pulled the woven, brilliant string back until it was fully taut, its magic brushing ever so softly against his face, raising goosebumps along his skin. His eye stared down the arrow as he took his aim, fingers curling tighter around the string.

Seconds crawled by excruciatingly slow, the magic brimming in the bow becoming a painful sting against his skin. He exhaled, and fired the arrow, the power that he had accumulated in the divine weapon catapulted the missile with enough force to knock him back to the ground, the breath stolen from his lungs as the celestial arrow rocketed into the sky.

A sudden,  _excruciating_ howl echoed in the inky black sky, a twisting wail that assured him that his aim had been accurate. The silhouette of his target, a thin shadow glimmering with gold, and from its jaws spouted a magnificent torus of fire, its cry startling the others. Its shape grew smaller and smaller as it plummeted to the ground, the horde of dragons surrounding it scattered, all shrieking in disorganized panic in their haste to get away. Takumi trembled in disbelief.

“Woo hoo! We won!” Takumi heard Hinata shout, somewhere behind him. “Oboro, we won!”

Oboro yanked her naginata’s blade out from between the ribs of a felled dragon, the shing of metal accompanied by the squish of flesh. “We showed those dragon scum, didn’t we-” She let out an ‘oof!’ as the ever-enthusiastic Hinata bounded to her side, crushing her in a hug tight enough to make her drop her spear.

“What in the world _was_ that thing...?" Corrin wondered aloud, her words echoing his own thoughts. She sheathed her swords and, after a moment of silence, grinned and clapped him on the back. "Well, we'll worry about that later. You did amazing, Takumi! I can't wait to tell Mother and Ryoma about your victory here!" Takumi felt a sheepish smile form on his lips, despite the unease in his stomach.

"Ah - thank you, sister."

The sky and kinshi knights descended, the samurai sheathing their katanas. The battle was over; it was time to rejoice in their victory. Yet he still couldn’t suppress the itching beneath his skin; what  _was_ that dragon?

* * *

 

_“Takumi,” Corrin spoke, approaching him with a hand resting on the pommel of Yato. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that dragon you shot down at Fort Jinya today.”_

_Takumi glanced at his elder sister from where he stood in the grove flanking Shirasagi. He hadn’t been expecting her to seek him out here. He nodded.  “As was I, sister.” Corrin drew to his side, her brow furrowed deeply._

_“I’m just -" Corrin pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "I'm perplexed, honestly. Kaze told me it never attacked anyone... he himself hadn't even noticed it until it revealed itself. I've never known any dragon to just sit back and watch, or whatever the hell it was doing."_

_"It's odd, to be sure." He agreed. "And the other dragons listened to it! That's the thing that disturbs me most."_

_Corrin met his gaze. “I know, it’s… strange. Its coloration, too. It doesn't look like anything we've seen before. When I returned home, I took this straight to Yukimura, and he told me that Hinoka reported sighting one similar to it a few months ago - but that was it. A sighting."_

_Interest piqued, Takumi narrowed his eyes. "There's another one? How many of these damn things are there?"_

_She sighed. “It’s truly baffling. And what’s worse, we don’t even know where it landed. Perhaps if we could study it, we would have a better idea on how to deal with them."_

_“The body?”_

_“Yes. Kaze and Yukimura estimated it probably fell to the northwest of Shirasagi; it was still trying to fly as it fell, you know.”_

_“It’s not dead?”_

* * *

 

The early dawn grass was wet with dew, soft under his feet as he hurried through the underbrush, the Fujin Yumi resting loyally on his back. Its weight was comforting as he ventured further and further into the forest, heading deep into its heart. It was still dark out, his breath coming in translucent, soft clouds spilling from his lips. It was cold, but that didn’t keep him from traversing the thicket, the canopy overlapping above him and leaving him enveloped in rippling shadows.

He knew this forest well. These trees were familiar to him, like old friends, as he had spent many a day wandering in their depths. They were his hunting grounds of the early morning, a safe haven where even his family knew not to follow him.

Even as he moved quietly, with the swift, practiced stealth of an experienced hunter, the forest was absent of the usual early morning birdsong, and there was no chatter of woodland fauna as there normally was. The deer hid in the thick underbrush, the squirrels and birds tucked away in the canopy, and the entire forest was drenched in a heavy, almost choking silence.

The animals were scared of something.

Speaking with Corrin last night led him to realize that the dragon he had shot down  _might_ not have been slain by the arrow, like he’d thought. And if Yukimura and Kaze were right… the dragon would have crashed somewhere around here. The search parties had failed to find it in the other areas surrounding Shirasagi - even Suzanoh and Jinya. It was as if the creature had vanished; nowhere to be found. There were no blood trails to follow, or scorched paths of fire, or shed scales that could be traced back to the monster.

And since it was rumored to be alive, and near Shirasagi - the heart of Hoshido… it set the people on edge. Everyone was on high alert back at the castle, preparing themselves for a possible dragon attack. The damage even a single dragon could deal to Shirasagi, and the Capital, would be catastrophic.

The dragons hailed from Nohr, lands that lay far to the west of Hoshido. No human had dared to set foot there in decades. From old reports, Nohr was expansive, with an almost unbearably cold climate and impossibly tall trees that never lost their needle-esque leaves. It was covered in forests, mountains, and tundra. Dragons had existed for a long time; some scholars even speculate they existed since before the formation of the four kingdoms known today - Hoshido, Izumo, Mokushu, and Nestra. They were solitary creatures, he had read once, and if they did live or travel in groups, they exclusively consisted of family, to which hierarchy applied. 

Before these attacks became common, it was not unheard of for people to sell dragon eggs. Not common, but it happened. People would steal dragon eggs from Nohr and raise them on their own, and from this, a whole new group of people emerged: dragon riders. Skilled individuals who had forged bonds with the dragons, enough for the fearsome beasts to allow them to fit them with saddles, harnesses, and ride them. 

Some riders joined the military, offering their services to the greater good. Some remained isolated, like their steeds. Others, inevitably, used their new mounts for malicious purposes, becoming brigands and thieves. Then, thirty years ago, the Nohrian beasts were suddenly far more aggressive than they had ever been, and began attacking small villages in large groups. Then, they attacked strongholds, cities, capitals. Even the most talented of dragon riders could not tame them. Many lost their lives, and even more lost their dragons.

The people of Hoshido were rightfully terrified, and fled inland with each attack. For years, the dragons drove them further and further to the heart of Hoshido, like they were trying to claim the kingdom for themselves. Suddenly, all the research scholars had collected on the beasts was invaluable, priceless. It was only due to these reports that they knew their weaknesses, their strengths, that the majority of dragons hunted at night, how to tell what sort of attack an individual dragon had, whether it spewed ice, fire, poison, magma, or, in the most deadly cases: lightning.

The recent attack at Fort Jinya was the closest the dragons had ever attacked, the furthest they had ever ventured into Hoshido. Other cities in neighboring kingdoms had already been devastated, as Izumo and Nestra did not have the military strength to fight off these threats for a long time. Hoshido and Mokushu were strongholds of sorts, and harder for the beasts to penetrate. Needless to say, everyone was at least a little shaken by the rather short distance from the capital this siege had taken place at.

Takumi was shaken from his thoughts when he stepped on a branch, the sudden snap yanking him back to reality. Slightly startled, he glanced down, and was met with the sight of an utterly scorched, blackened tree branch, cracking in half beneath his foot. Inhaling sharply, he stepped back, Fujin Yumi in hand.

There, beside him, was a tree, broken completely in half, the trunk splintered and charred, as if it had been struck by lightning. He noticed the tree opposite of it was in a similar state, blackened and burnt, with five distinct, deep, jagged gashes in its trunk. Between the two trees was a path of destruction. The forest floor was scorched, once verdant shrubbery now wilted and brown, and torn to shreds. There was a broad score in the earth, dark, rich soil turned up in a deep, lengthy trench, with a girth that had to be at _least_  four or five feet wide.

Heart pounding in his chest, Takumi lowered into a crouch, summoning the Fujin Yumi’s bowstring and arrow as he crept forward ever so silently, taking care to keep his breath quiet and in check. Years spent hunting in these woods paid off in this moment, as he advanced through the trench without a sound. His footsteps quickened as he came to a incline, climbing up the slope and preparing to loose his arrow it he was met with slashing claws and vicious spouts of fire, like he so anticipated.

A sudden, pained groan made him stop, the sound grim and harsh against the silence filling the woods. He peered over the slope’s peak, tawny eyes wide with what he would never admit to be fear, the divine arrow’s light illuminating his face in the dark.

Takumi froze at the sight awaiting him; the trench lead down the slope and into a clearing, where it ended. In this clearing in particular was what shocked him, laying limply in the upturned soil and grass, streaked with mud and scarlet splatters, was... a person. At first, he couldn't tell if they were even alive, and instantly he lowered his bow and hurried down the incline. As he approached and got a better look at them, he realized they  _were_ alive, thank the Gods. He was naked, laying on his side and curled slightly inward, his face pressed into the ground. His breathing was heavy and labored, his body twitching occasionally.

There was a deep, ghastly wound in his side, between his ribs. He could barely see it, the lesion nearly covered by his pale, almost skeletal hand, which was clenched over it, his nails digging into ghostly white flesh.

Takumi slung his bow over his shoulder and knelt beside him, ever so timidly resting a hand on his shoulder. The boy tensed under his touch. "What happened to you? Can you hear me?!" He didn't shake him, for fear of injuring him further, but his hand clamped down on his shoulder unintentionally as he spoke.  
  
At first, there was no response but ragged breathing. Then, painfully slow, he turned his head, mussed blond curls falling over his face as they looked at him with dark, half lidded eyes, which widened momentarily as his seemed to take in his face, recognition passing over his features before he squinted again, grunting in pain. He could see the blood smeared over his chest, and quickly he untied the fur wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Gods, hold on, just hold on a second longer," He sputtered, holding him up with one arm and hurrying to re-wrap the fur around the boy's torso with the other, staunching his bleeding as he secured the knot. "I've got you, okay? I'm gonna pick you up now, you're gonna be alright. Can you still hear me?"

Blood immediately formed a stain in the thick fur. Before long, it would seep all the way through. "...Yes..." The boy whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear.

He slid an arm under the boy's knees and another around his back, lifting him up with a worrying effortlessness. His head lolled back, and he nudged it to rest on his shoulder, both not wanting him to hurt his neck and to try to get his attention. The boy groaned but complied, his head tilting forward and against the crook of his neck now. 

"Ugh..." He was nearly completely limp in Takumi's arms. "Who are... you..." His voice was weak as he gasped out his words, jostling in his grip as he hurried back through the thicket. He had to get him to Sakura, and  _quickly._

"My name is Takumi," He said between breaths, almost lamely. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you help, okay? Just hold on!"

The boy fell silent at that, but he could still feel him breathing, however shallowly. 


	2. wingless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi returns to Castle Shirasagi with a grievously wounded stranger.

“Is it bad?”

Takumi hovered beside his sister, who was kneeling beside the boy he had rescued from the forest, closely examining the gruesome lesion in his side. Sakura didn’t answer him at first, remaining quiet and focused as she waved the sun festal above his wound once again, channeling her magic through the healing staff.

He remained there, his hands curled tightly into fists at his sides. His nails dug into his palms as he watched the young shrine maiden mend the wound, soothing him with her gentle, lilting voice each time he whimpered and squirmed. “Shh now, it’s alright,” She would murmur, and he would quiet as she returned to work. Under the twirl of the rod his blood seemed to recede back into the wound, the outermost edges of the gash beginning to close, just slightly.

Takumi watched her work for what seemed like hours, and his gut twisted when she sighed and set down her rod, pressing her hands together and whispering a quiet prayer before turning to him. "Yes, it's bad. But, with time he will heal. He might just have some trouble breathing for a few days."

Behind her, he could see the boy had fallen asleep, the color returning to his face. His features were softened in sleep, his expression serene now that his wound had been treated. Relief washed over him; for a long time now he had feared that his efforts were in vain and this boy would die anyways. It was a miracle he had found him - if he hadn't gone after the dragon so early, he could have been dead.

"Do you know what happened to him, Takumi?" A voice from behind startled them into whirling around; their mother was gliding through the door, followed by Corrin and Ryoma. Somehow, neither of them had heard her enter the room. Hinoka was absent, still out on a mission, but would be due back in a matter of days. Mikoto came to stand next to where Sakura knelt, and gazed down at the injured boy with upturned brows, her lips forming a frown. "Oh, the poor dear..."

He pursed his lips, staying quiet another moment before answering. "...I don't know. I was tracking the dragon I shot down the other day, and its trail lead straight to him." Takumi stepped towards her. "Mother, it  _must_ have been that dragon. I - I should have killed it at Fort Jinya, then maybe he wouldn't be so hurt!"

She raised her hand. "Now, dearest," her voice was like satin. "This isn't your fault. You're the reason he's alive."

Takumi bristled, opening his mouth to protest when Corrin laid a hand on his shoulder, freezing the words on his tongue. "She's right, brother. Without you, he would have bled out in the woods. Or eaten!" At his unamused stare, she glanced to their sister. "Right, Sakura?"

She nodded timidly. "He- he was really, really hurt. When Takumi brought him, he was suffering from lots of blood loss. I don't know how much time he would have had left."

"On the matter of that dragon..." Ryoma cut in, walking forth to join his mother at her side. "It must be found, and killed before it hurts anyone else. I can mobilize another search party by tonight, Mother. It's a threat to all of Hoshido until we find it."

* * *

It was days before the boy really woke up. Hinoka was already back before he regained consciousness for more than a few minutes. It had been long enough that his siblings had began to poke fun at him for always hovering around him when he had the time, almost as if he were guarding him. These comments were refuted by his mother,  _"Now hush. I think it is admirable of him to be so concerned for that poor boy."_

Takumi sat beside his cot, alternating between staring out the window, reading his book, and watching him. Studying his features, trying to figure out how to fit the missing pieces together in his head. It must have been the dragon who attacked him, there was no doubt about that. But, why was he naked in the woods in the first place? What was he thinking, venturing out alone, unarmed? Especially in times such as these?

And who was he? Yes, there were pale-skinned natives of Hoshido, but this boy was  _ghostly_ white. His features were different, in a way he couldn't quite place his finger on. He suspected maybe he was from Nestra, or even Izumo. It was as if his skin had never seen the sun before. And he was incredibly thin, too, bony and almost skeletal in frame. Was he a survivor from one of the destroyed villages? Where was he from? Was he seeking help? How had nobody found him before the dragon had?

A more hurtful proposal arose in his thoughts; perhaps the dragon had  _taken_ him. But that wouldn't explain the trail, would it?

He was staring blankly at his book, the text blurring together as he grew more entranced in his own worries and speculations when he heard the boy stir beside him. Snapped from his reverie, Takumi shut his book and leaned towards him eagerly. He wanted answers, confirmations,  _something._ The boy's brow furrowed and his lips twitched, grunting in discomfort when he tried to shift onto his side. Finally, his eyes opened halfway, blinking to clear was he presumed was blurry vision.

"Hey there," Takumi murmured, keeping his voice low so as not to startle him. "You're finally awake, huh?"

His head rolled to the side to face him, and for a second he just stared, blinking sleepily. Then, his eyes seemed to focus, widening as what he supposed was recognition flashed in their depths. Thin lips parted, but no words came out - evidently, he wasn't sure what to say, either.

There was a moment of silence. Takumi cleared his throat. "I, uh, I was worried you wouldn't make it. I'm glad to see you're okay - mostly."

No response. Then, the boy pursed his lips and steeled himself. "... thank you." His voice was raw from lack of use, and he too cleared his throat to regain it. "I- if I may ask, where... am I?" He started to sit up, then winced, features contorting with sudden pain. Takumi leaned forward, gently coaxing him back down with his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, now! No need to push yourself yet." When he finally settled back down onto the pillow, Takumi sat back. "Well, you're in Hoshido. Shirasagi, to be specific."

He didn't react the way he expected, only furrowing his brow in confusion. "...Shirasagi?"

"The capital of Hoshido. You're in the royal palace." Takumi thought perhaps that would jog his memory, but all he received was a blank, puzzled stare. "You... you've never heard of Shirasagi?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "I... I don't believe so, no."

Takumi leaned forward, a frown settling on his lips. "Can you tell me what happened to you? Were you attacked?" He paused. "Was it a dragon? What did it- what did it look like? Was it black and gold?" He knew he shouldn't be bombarding him with questions, especially ones regarding his trauma, but he couldn't help himself. He  _had_ to know.

It was a moment before the boy responded. "...yes. A dragon attacked me, I remember. It was... long. Like a-"

"A snake?" Takumi cut in eagerly.

He nodded. "Black and gold, too...have you seen it, as well?"

Takumi swallowed, and simply nodded in response. "Yes, I've seen it. But, what in the world were you doing out in the woods, alone? And unarmed? And naked?" The questions spilled endlessly from his mouth, but, to his credit, the boy seemed to take them all in stride and didn't seem too distressed by what was essentially an interrogation.

"I- I can't remember. All I can remember is the dragon, and it - it stabbed me, its tail, it-" He took a breath. "Its tail was sharp, and it stabbed me in my ribs. And then... it looked like it was smelling the air, and then it ran off into the woods. I must have been there for hours..."

He resisted the urge to hit something. He'd  _missed_ it, by what? A few hours?! If only he had gotten up earlier - or, better, he shouldn't have gone to sleep at all. He should have set out first thing after Corrin told him it was still alive. Takumi bit back a scowl, clenching his jaw. 

"Your name... it's Takumi, isn't it? I remember that too." He was shaken from his self-deprecating spiral when the boy spoke again. "I never told you mine."

"Oh, that's right. And what is it?"

"Leo."

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since Leo had awoken. Sakura had taken it upon herself to rehabilitate him - and refused to let him leave the palace, insisting he was better off under her care. Few could really resist Sakura, and it wasn't as if Leo had anywhere else to go. And, he supposed, that they were right to not let what they though was an injured amnesiac wander off into the world just after regaining the ability to walk. He found it difficult not be to be suspicious of their kindness, sometimes.

Takumi couldn't shirk his duties to help out as often as he would have liked, Leo knew. But other than Sakura, and sometimes Mikoto, he was really the only one consistently spending time with him. The other royal siblings were, understandably, quite busy most of the time. He had come to learn that they were quite important figures in the Hoshidan military, aside from being royalty. Hinoka was captain of - what were they, again? Falcon knights? Takumi had told him, he remembered. Corrin and Ryoma were commanders, themselves, and watching them spar confirmed that they were more than formidable. Not that he needed confirmation for  _Corrin_. He had watched her slay dozens of his brethren with those damned swords of hers.

Of course, they didn't know that.

"And, these are...?" Leo prompted Takumi, running his finger curiously across the spines of the neatly placed books on the shelf. He had accompanied him on one of his frequent trips to the library, however this was the first time he had seen it himself, surprisingly.

Takumi glanced up, and fixed him with a look akin to awe. "...These?" He pointed to one of them. And Leo nodded, completely serious.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, they're- here, let me just show you." His finger hovered over the titles, reading them through before he finally selected one, sliding it out from the others and fondly admiring the cover for a moment, before handing it to Leo. "It's writing, on paper which is bound together by some kind of glue, and attached to these covers."

"What does the writing say?" Leo presses, thumbing through the pages. "I don't recall being able to read."

Takumi starts wandering through the aisles absently, apparently scanning the shelves for a tome for himself. "Well, it can say a lot of different things, depending on the book. That one you have there is about the history of the Wind and Flame tribes." He tugged another one from the shelf. "And this one is a collection of philosophical teachings. A lot of them are just stories the author created."

Leo finds another one that's piqued his interest, attracted by the cover. It's a lovely dark blue, and swirled with strange, circular golden patterns. "What about this one?"

Takumi glances over his shoulder, and smiles. "Oh, that's one of my favorites. It's about astronomy."

He gives him a blank look. "I don't understand how you expect me to know these things."

Takumi, chuckling, took the tome from him. "It's the study of stars, and the planets. The moon, too." 

That, initially, was how they came to find themselves sharing the futon at the very back of the library, faces and pages illuminated by the candle Takumi was holding and the moonlight streaming in through the window. The text on the pages, even after a few hours, still means nothing to him. However, he finds himself enjoying the way Takumi explains their content, his finger following the words and pointing out the various intricate diagrams and pictures. The illustrations are lovely, too. Clearly, Takumi has wonderful taste in these... books.

"What is this thing they're using here?" Leo's finger falls on one such illustration, depicting a human with a long, thin contraption, tapered to a point on one end but expanding towards the end, pointed skywards.

"Oh," Takumi takes a moment to look at it. "He's using a telescope. It's like... kind of a giant magnifying glass, and we use it to get a better look at the stars."

"Hmm..." Leo tilts his head, wondering if he will ever stop being bewildered by humans and their strange devices. For example,  _clothes._ His skin had grown used to the feeling of them, but at first it was an almost but not quite uncomfortable sensory constant. It had been a long time since he's even taken this form, and even then, it was just for fun, so he could taunt Elise by hiding in places she couldn't get into no matter how hard she tried. Or to impress Father, who would chuckle and jokingly tell him not to get snapped up by another hungry dragon. These thoughts made his gut twist, so he pushed them to the back of his mind and focused on the book.

 Now was not the time to dwell on what once was.

"This chapter is about the constellations. Ever heard of the zodiacs?" Takumi flipped the page, revealing new illustrations, now of which he could identify a mermaid, a bull, an archer, and a crab.

"I'm a little familiar," He lied, perhaps too easily.

"They're a sign corresponding to one's date of birth. Do you remember what month you were born in, Leo?"

Even if he did, human concepts of time, he had been told, were far different from theirs. 

"No, I don't." Leo shifted uncomfortably. "What about yours?"

"December fourteenth. I'm a Sagittarius," Takumi declared proudly. "The archer. Fitting, right?"

Leo chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. You're quite the bowman."

* * *

It's impossible to sleep tonight, he finds. Leo lays stiffly under the fluffy quilt, unbothered by the room's chill but rather the thoughts whirling endlessly in his head. Questions, never ending questions. For weeks now he's laid awake at night, heart pounding with the fear that someone here will connect the dots that don't exist, draw the conclusion as to what he really is. Heartache, too, drives sleep away from his grasp. 

These people mean well. They offer him their home, their food, their knowledge, their company. And yet, he has no other choice but to lie to them, to take advantage of their kindness he  _knew_ was not truly meant for him. His side still aches, his wound still deeming him fragile. He trusts Sakura, trusts her knowledge of the human body more than his own. 

Oh, but how it tortures him to stay in a place like this. So unfamiliar, so confusing. So full of people who would stop at nothing to kill him, him and the rest of his kind. He reassures himself that he's not wasting away uselessly, but rather gathering intel. When he watches the royal siblings spar, he studies their movements, their techniques, of which they are more than happy to show him. Father would commend him for making the most out of this situation, surely. 

He was steadily learning their strengths, their weaknesses. They had an arsenal of knowledge at their fingertips, if libraries were truly as common as Takumi tells him. They had a seemingly endless supply of weapons, their blacksmiths crafting them by the hundreds. They had achieved a mastery over beasts of nearly every kind. The pegasi, the kinshi, the spirits in the scrolls he sees that Orochi wielding. They create their own beasts, mechanical  _things_ ridden by what they call 'mechanists'. 

Leo knew he must not waste this opportunity, to learn all he could about mankind before he was able to return home. Such information would be  _invaluable_ to Father, and then perhaps they could finally take back what was taken from them. The treasure, the precious artifact the humans had stolen from Father so many years ago. Their most powerful relic, of which there was only known to be two, the last existing link to their ancestors. The last connection to the great dragons themselves.

He rolls over onto his uninjured side, his stare boring holes into the wall. 

They were so conflicting, his feelings regarding humans. To his face, they were so kind, so hospitable. Yet he cannot ignore how he had seen for himself how they slaughter his kind, on sight. Religiously, even. They were the reason Niles had only one eye, his other carved out in cold blood when he was but a hatchling. They were responsible for the death of Beruka's parents, Gunter's scarred face, Silas' missing mother.

Such crimes against his brethren could not be forgiven so easily. 

_Just wait for me, dear Father. I will help you liberate us. I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THERES SO MUCH TO REWRITE but its better this way i swear
> 
> to recap, changes i made:  
> \- general grammar/revision  
> \- corrin is a swordmaster  
> \- takumi finds leo as an injured human and thinks he IS a human  
> \- leo is faking amnesia  
> \- garon has a purpose for invading hoshido


	3. heed me, brother, and flee this lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captive dragon used for study in Shirasagi is growing weaker by the day.

His footsteps are light, cautious, as he follows Corrin down the stretching corridor, towards the stables. His sister carries herself with pride, her head held high and shoulders swinging with confidence. Her curly raven locks bounce behind her, wrapped up in a loose ponytail, not unlike his own. She is clad in her armor, polished to perfection and at her waist swing two swords; a standard steel katana and the golden Yato, her hands curled into fists at her sides. 

It is not unheard of for the royal siblings to equip full armor within Shirasagi's protective walls, but uncommon. Today, Corrin had a reason, armed to the teeth for the sole reason that there was a dragon on the premises. A captive beast, bound safely in buckles and chains. As safely as they could bind such a creature, that is to say. They exited the hallway, boots meeting the early morning dew blanketing the grass. 

As they draw closer, he can almost feel her apprehension. Her shoulders are tense, and though she strides with purpose he knows how her gut must be feeling, twisting and flipping. A small distance behind them, their retainers follow, the six of them encompassed in a silence that none dared to break. Kaze, no doubt, has countless hidden blades on his person, along with the fully visible steel shuriken he carried. Rinkah was, as always, less subtle, a spiked steel club slung over her shoulder and fresh war paint smeared on her cheeks. She wears a scowl like it's armor, her teeth slightly bared as she falls in line with Kaze. Both are clearly prepared to, if necessary, slay this beast where it stood in its bonds, should it make any sudden moves towards their master.

He knows Hinata and Oboro carry similar sentiments. Ryoma and Hinoka were absent, again on the hunt for the mysterious dragon that survived Fort Jinya. Reports dictated that it had been sighted recently, west of Suzanoh. Corrin, the eldest sibling left, has taken it upon herself to oversee the research conducted on the monster. Yukimura surmised that it was ill, and weak. Never having knowing any dragon to be weak and defenseless, however, Corrin took the liberty of personally sharpening her blades and cleaning her armor the night before. 

"Lady Corrin, Lord Takumi." A ninja bows his head as they cross the threshold. Only Corrin dips her head in acknowledgement, although she too is distracted by the sight awaiting them.

There are five metal poles, staked into the ground, surrounding the dragon. The beast's head is secured by multiple chains binding it to the front most poles, its jaw clamped shut by a devious, painful-looking contraption with various buckles and straps. There are slits for its nostrils, but otherwise the creature's face is entirely secured. Its wings are folded harshly and bound tightly to its sides with chains, its hind legs connected to the poles via shackles. More shackles enclose the length of its tail, chaining it to the final pole. It doesn't appear to see them; if it does, it doesn't acknowledge them. The dragon hardly even moves, slumped down to the grass as much as its chains allowed - one might think it dead, if not for the labored swell and shrink of its chest.

"Yukimura," Greets Corrin, folding her arms over her chest. "It is good to see you."

The tactician gives her a small smile. "And you as well, my lady." He nods at Takumi. "You too, my lord."

Takumi assumes his place at Corrin's side, hands on his hips as he surveyed the sight before him once more. Never before had he seen a dragon so... docile. No, docile wasn't quite the word. Deflated, perhaps? Spiritless? 

"I have to say, I am surprised, Yukimura." His sister is saying, but he's only half paying attention. "This is the first live specimen we've successfully kept, correct?"

"That is true. However, I fear that it will not be a live specimen much longer..." 

"Oh?"

Yukimura gestured to the beast. "Its stopped fighting us, completely. There is no truly safe way to properly release a dragon, not anymore. No one can argue that it could very well go and lay waste to the closest village it reaches. However," He frowns, crossing his arms. "We cannot feed it, either. If we remove the muzzle, there is no telling how it would react. My scholars are reluctant to take such a risk, as you can imagine." He sighed.

Corrin was quiet for a moment, while Takumi took a step forward, continuing to examine the beast from a safe distance. He could hear its breathing from where he stood, ragged and shallow. It looked exhausted, to put it simply. A caged animal, yes, but he had to remind himself that the creature he watched was a savage monster. Should the opportunity arise, it would escape, and as Yukimura warned, attack and kill many more innocent people. 

That simply could not be allowed. And clearly, he and his sister shared the same sentiment.

"...Then it must not be released." She set her jaw. "Conduct any more research on it that you need. After you no longer have use for it, euthanize it. Now, if you will, please show me the results of your studies." 

Yukimura drew Corrin to the side, eagerly handing her the notes he and his apprentices had taken on the creature. Takumi remained where he was, watching it. Fascinated, perhaps even entranced - but at the same time, incredibly wary. He had never seen one so  _still_ before, not once. It was almost like a statue. He supposed he was worried that it would spring to life at any moment, and tear itself free from its bonds.

But, as the minutes ticked away, that worry was becoming less and less reasonable. It made no movements, save for its breath.

Corrin's "oh, good morning, Leo." suddenly drew him from his thoughts, back into reality. He turned slightly, surprised to indeed see Leo walking towards him, his arms full of small scrolls. His limp was not as severe, he noted, however definitely still noticeable.

"You're up early." Takumi chuckled. "Should I be worried?" He adds, with a pointed glance at his armful of scrolls.

Leo shakes his head, smiling. "No, no. And I don't know, Orochi asked me to bring these to you." 

He gestures for Leo to come forward, and he does. He holds out his arms for the unexpected deliveries, and they are just shy of reaching his hold when suddenly Leo drops  _all_ of them, sending them scattering across the floorboards, inhaling sharply as his eyes go wide, fixated on the creature in the clearing.

Takumi, startled, follows his gaze. "O-Oh, right. I'm sorry for not warning you, I thought you had known-"

Abruptly, Leo shoves past him, cutting him off. He limps to the railing, gripping it tightly with thin, bony fingers. He had gone rigid, frozen in place as he stared at the bound dragon, his lips parted slightly in shock. Takumi can see him trembling slightly, and draws to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Leo doesn't answer him.

"Leo-"

He whirled around and suddenly burning onyx eyes were upon him, startling him into taking a step back, then two. "What are you  _doing?!"_ Hissed Leo, shocking him and the others with the sheer contempt in his voice. When he got no response, Leo fixed his steely glare upon Corrin. "What the hell is going on?!" Viciously he points at the captive beast, his breathing becoming heavier as he worked himself up; something Sakura had deliberately tried to prevent him from doing.

"Leo..." Corrin cleared her throat, finally meeting his eyes. She tilted her chin up, gathering her composure. "Yukimura is studying this creature to aid our military efforts."

This short explanation only made him angrier. "Studying?  _Studying?!"_ He stormed up to her, ignoring the pain shooting up and down his side. "You call this studying? This is torture!"

"It's a dragon!" Corrin retorted, not backing down even as he approached. "Leo, this is for the good of all of Hoshido!"

_"She_ is a living  _being!"_ Snarled Leo. "What good does this do?!"

"Leo!" Takumi grabbed his arm, dragging him back. "What is the matter with you?"

He struggled, and eventually wrenched his arm from Takumi's grip, breathing heavily. He looks to the dragon again, still trying to catch his breath with little progress. "You have to let her go. You can't keep her like this!" He spat, inbetween heaves. "She's going to die!"

Leo was wincing with each breath, and Takumi recalled Sakura's warning that he had sustained damage to his lung and would have difficulty breathing at times. He stepped towards him and this time, took him gently by the shoulders, holding him steady.

"You have to calm down, Leo." He tightened his grip when he squirmed. "You're going to pass out if you keep this up!"

"I don't  _care!"_  

_"Leo,_ please." Takumi began pulling him back, pulling him away from Corrin, from Yukimura. From the dragon. Leo struggled feebly, unable to fight his strength but unwilling to comply.

"Let  _go_ of me!" He growled. "They're killing her! Let me  _go!"_

Takumi nodded his head towards his writhing captive, and in a few moments Oboro and Hinata appeared at his sides, each one taking one of his arms. Leo craned his neck to see behind him, straining to keep the dragon in his sight. "She's starving! Let me see her! I can help her - get  _off_ of me!" 

His pleas were breathy, choked out. 

"She'll die!" He cried out. "She'll die if you don't let me help her!"

Takumi couldn't fathom how one could care so deeply, so passionately for such a vicious beast. But Leo struggled and fought, even as he was losing his breath. In this state, he looked almost deranged, held firm by his retainers and screaming for a dragon's mercy. Why did he  _care_ _?_

If he remembered nothing, where was this coming from?

_"Bastards..._ " Leo wheezed. "Filthy bastards,  _all_ of you!"

He didn't know what to think; Leo, who he knew to be gentle and curious, was howling like a madman, rambling incessantly, pausing only to rake in heaving gasps for air. It was as if he had suddenly snapped, and everything he knew about him was gone, reduced to a screeching mess.

It was animalistic, feral. This was not Leo.

* * *

 

Takumi didn't know what he had expected, spotting Leo sneaking through the empty corridors, this late into the night. Really, it could be considered morning, now. Leo had wrapped himself in dark swaths of cloth, nearly blending perfectly into the shadows. Were it not for his keen hunter's eye, he might not have noticed him. 

With his bow in hand, he had followed him, stalking through the halls and out into the night. At first, he feared he was trying to escape, to flee into the darkness and never be seen again. He knew such an act would absolutely break Sakura's heart, and it would upset himself more than he would ever admit. However, that fear was put to rest when he headed not for the walls surrounding the palace, but took a left and made haste for the stables.

He had begun to hurry, then, knowing exactly what it was he aimed to do. 

Few at the palace  _hadn't_ heard of his breakdown, if they hadn't heard it firsthand themselves. It had been weeks since the incident happened, chalked up to him being sleep deprived and delusional from the elixirs Sakura was giving him to dull his pain. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation, and Leo had remained in line and behaved ever since. ...Gods. He hated having to describe him like that,  _behaved._  He wasn't a damn  _animal_ , and shouldn't be treated as such. 

Takumi had been prone to breakdowns, too, in his past. In fits of rage, he had said and done many things he regretted deeply to this day, things he would likely carry with him for many years to come. That was one of the many ways they were similar, he and Leo. They were, really, more alike than he wanted to admit. He had felt a sort of kindred connection with him, ever since he rescued him. Perhaps it had something to do with carrying someone on the brink of death to safety, knowing full well their life was in your hands? He didn't know, but it was the sort of thing he pondered often.

He rounded the corner, Fujin Yumi held at the ready, and practically leapt across the threshold. "Leo!"

Leo froze where he was, kneeling beside the wyvern's head, which laid heavily on the dew-wet ground. His eyes were wide as he stared at him, clearly shocked to see he had come after him.  _This_ late at night, and in such an incriminating position, as well. 

Takumi himself felt shocked, as well; Leo's hands were just shy of unfastening the last buckle securing the muzzle on the beast's face. It was he who recovered first, his hand flying out, palm facing him, as if to hold him at bay. "I am not releasing her," He started, slowly, whispering just loud enough for him to hear. "Please, set your weapon aside. You'll only frighten her."

He couldn't move at first, but Leo seemed to take his lack of speech or movement as a good sign and unbuckled the strap, tugging the muzzle free from the beast's head. Then, to his utter shock and  _horror,_ he ran a hand soothing down its snout, stroking the muted silver scales gingerly.

"What are you  _doing?!"_  He finally hissed, taking care to keep his voice down. "Leo! Get your hand away from its mouth!"

"Shh," He raised his finger to his lips. "She isn't going to hurt me."

"How can you  _tell?!"_

A tiny smile was all he got in reassurance. Then, Leo reached his hand into a satchel he hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying, and fetched from it a fish, a couple hours fresh from the market. He held out the fish in front of the beast's mouth, gently prodding it in the nose. Takumi watched, frozen, and bewildered beyond belief. Where in the hell had he gotten those?  _When?_ Just how much sneaking around did Leo do while he wasn't paying attention, exactly?

"I've brought you food," Leo whispers, almost too quietly for her to hear him. "Come on now, wake up."

Takumi started forwards, warily, still unwilling to set down the Fujin Yumi, in case the beast tried to _pull_ anything. The wyvern's eyes fluttered open, nostrils flaring as it gave a sudden snort. In a matter of seconds it leaned forward, and snatched the fish up right from Leo's hand, swallowing it whole with what he  _hoped_ was an appreciative guttural growl. He watched, transfixed, as Leo steadily fed the creature fish after fish. Not once did it lunge for his hand, or sink its teeth into his bony wrist like he had so feared. Minutes passed them by, and the dragon, far more awake now thanks to the food, lifted its head, curiously sniffing Leo's lap, his hip, his hand, searching for the possibility of more. Leo just giggles, running his hand down the beast's snout once again. His laugh is airy, scarce.

He glanced, almost sheepishly, to Takumi. "See? She won't hurt me."

"Leo..." He whispered, still partially awestruck. "How- how long have you been doing this?"

"A day or so after I found out she was being kept here." He admits after a moment, and Takumi knows he isn't lying to him. "I - Takumi." He suddenly turned his gaze back on him, any traces of his smile gone and replaced with a frown. "Please, you  _can't_ tell anyone that I've been feeding her."

So he had been sneaking around more than he thought, then. One look at the dragon's middle proved his words - she had filled out, her frame now supported by muscle and fat rather than just skin draped over a fragile skeleton. It was strange, thinking about how ghastly she had looked then, so skinny and frail. It reminded him of how he found Leo, feeble, nothing more than skin and bones. Helpless and alone.

Before he can really consider what he's agreeing to, Takumi nods, almost eagerly. "Okay. I- I swear I won't tell anyone."

He sighs, clearly relieved as he resumes his stroking of the creature's snout. "There's no point in lying to you, seeing as you've already caught me. But-" He pursed his lips. "They were going to kill her, Takumi. She was starving, and-and exhausted, and terrified-"

He focuses on the wyvern now, and approaches even slower, his bow abandoned on the grass behind him. The dragon lifts her head in alarm, nostrils flaring as he gets closer. Takumi hesitates, holding his breath before crouching down and drawing closer. Leo hasn't warned him away - rather he's watching, curious and transfixed as he approaches. He takes this as a good sign, warily offering an outstretched hand once he's close enough. 

The dragon's eyes are wide, pupils contracted into thin slits, watching his hand intently, palm up, fingers spread. 

"H-Hello...?" Takumi manages, swallowing thickly as his eyes flit to Leo. He smiles at him, almost giddy, and nods his head in encouragement.

"Take your gloves off," Leo whispers helpfully, and Takumi slowly retracts his hand, fumbling as he tugs his glove off of his right hand. The wyvern cocks her head, still perked and alert as he watches her. It's as if she's studying him, now, examining him as carefully as he's examining her.

Taking a deep breath, he tilts his wrist, holding out his hand as if he's offering the beast an invisible fish, and gasps sharply when hot air, expelled from her nostrils hits his palm. Then, the smooth texture of her scales meets his skin, surprisingly warm against his hand. His jaw drops, but in mere seconds he's grinning, chuckling as she leans forward and sniffs his hand, rubbing her snout into his palm with curious enthusiasm.

"Oh Gods," He gasps, feeling breathless. "She's - she's not biting me!"

Leo beams. "She trusts that you aren't a threat. You've given her no reason to attack you." He whispers back, absently running his fingers over her crest. "Here," Suddenly, he reaches for Takumi's free hand, taking him by the wrist and placing his hand on her snout, his fingers splayed over her smooth scales. "Go on, you can pet her. Gently."

Takumi thinks, for a moment, that he  _has_ to be dreaming. "This can't be real..." He murmurs, mimicking Leo's movements and softly stroking up her forehead, nearly shocked into freezing when his actions earn a gentle, contented rumble. 

"Yukimura said that she breathed fire." Leo whispered softly. "But that isn't true, she's an ice spitter. If she breathed fire, her throat would jut out in the middle. Like an adam's apple." 

"How do you know these things?" Takumi whispers back, wonderstruck.

"It's strange." Leo smiles at him. "It's just coming to me, as if I've known it all my life."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am on a roll y'all. this is going to be SO much better than before y'all don't even know


	4. in dreams i walk, and watch the storm gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is plagued with nightmares, and Leo's guilt grows deeper by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry for the delay! ALSO PLEASE read the end notes, i have a question for you all!

_The waves were toiling around her, the bitter cold water splashing up onto the jagged, blackened rocks and stinging her bare feet. Corrin stood, surrounded on all sides by an endless, glittering ocean, and the sky above was black as spilled ink, the stars swallowed up by storm clouds. Thunder boomed in the distance, the wind howling as the tide surged up onto her rock once again, and for a moment it was as if the seafoam was reaching for her. Goosebumps prickled along her skin, and she shivered in the freezing air._

_"Hello?" She called out, tentative, knuckles whitening as she tightened her grip on Yato. He breath puffed out from her lips in transparent clouds. "Is- Is there anyone there?"_

_Silence._

_Corrin turned left, then right, then left again. The water stretched to the horizon in every direction - there was no possible way she could swim to land. Swallowing thickly, she took a shaky, wary step down one of the rocks, displacing pebbles as they crumbled and dropped into the rippling abyss. Her toes touched the edge of the water, and immediately she jumped back at the cold._

_She did not know this ocean. It was freezing to the touch, desolate, dark and devoid of life. There were no vibrant fish swimming in the depths, no coral nor kelp, no chattering dolphins or singing whales. This whole place, this realm - this was not Hoshido. This place was empty and cold, almost like the tales of purgatory. If that were so, she couldn't help but wonder where all the other lost souls were. Or, perhaps the emptiness is what made it purgatory._

_The Yato's golden edge glowed softly, a comforting light in the darkness. The rubies embedded in the blade twinkled up at her, however she couldn't find it inside herself to muster a smile._

_"Finally... I have found you."_

_The voice nearly startles her into dropping her sword, and she scrambles backwards, higher onto the rock's safety. Red eyes were wide as saucers, flitting back and forth as she scoured for the voice's source. The water stirred, something drifting above the waves only to slither back under the surface. Her throat was dry, too dry to form words as she lifted Yato, falling into a defensive stance. 'Plant your feet', she could practically hear Ryoma telling her._

_"Who- who's there?! Show yourself!" She barked, finally finding her voice._

_There was movement under the water, spines cutting through the tide like the dorsal fins of a shark. They moved in tandem, slithering towards her, closer and closer until they veered away, mere yards from the rock she stood upon. The spines were as long as the Yato, perhaps even longer. They followed each other in a circle around her rock, easily splitting the waves._

_"I feared that it would be too late... I'm so glad... you can still be spared..."  The eerie, lilting voice echoed out from the abyss, and whatever creature that was in the water continued to ellipse around the boulder. "I've missed you terribly."_

_"Who are you?!" Corrin clenched her jaw, keeping the sword pointed at what she estimated to be the creature's head. "Enough of your lies! We do not know each other, demon!"_

_The circling suddenly came to a halt._

_"...demon?"_

_A pair of golden orbs lit up under the water, blurred by the toil of the waves._

_"Dearest Corrin... please... why must you utter such filth?"  The golden lights drifted closer to the surface, and Corrin felt her blood turn to ice when she could make out the shape of a snout under the water. Closer and closer, and then she could see the Yato's light gleaming off of sapphire scales, the orbs each split down the middle by a black slit. The monster lifted its head from the water, easily dwarfing Corrin and the rock she stood on._

_"Stay back!" She slashed the now brilliantly shining Yato in front of her to hold the beast at bay. "Don't come any closer! I'll cut your throat!"_

_The serpent recoiled. "You... would hurt me? We are family..."_

_"You are not my family! Stay away from me!"_

_"Those Hoshidans... they've filled your head with lies, haven't they?" The beast angled its head downwards, staring at her down the length of its snout. Its eyes glowed almost as brightly as her Yato. "You can't even remember your true kin..."_

_"I am the second princess of Hoshido, daughter of Mikoto and Sumeragi!" Corrin spits, her fear swallowed up by her anger. "You know nothing of my kin!"_

_"Please," It lowered its massive head. "Do not say such things... you will break your father's heart..."_

_"King Sumeragi is my father!" She screamed, her voice echoing out across the water. The yato's brilliance intensified, the rubies blazing within the blade.  
_

_"The man you speak of, he is not your father." The beast towered above her, lips peeling back in a snarl._

_"Shut up!" Corrin swipes her sword downwards. Its massive, golden eyes narrowed. "Shut up!"_

_"I am your true kin!" The serpent roared, its tail rearing up and slashing back down into the water and sending a tremendous wave in its wake. The rock she stood on trembled from the force. "I refuse to let you betray your kingdom!"_

_"I belong to Hoshido!" Thunder clapped in the distance._

_"You are of Valla! You are godsblood!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_The Yato pierced the serpent's throat._

* * *

Corrin lunges up from her bed, the covers pooling around her, her arm held out as if she were still driving the Yato's golden blade into the monster's throat. She raked in breath after breath, drenched in a cold sweat and her tangled hair sticking to her neck and back.

A long couple of minutes passed before she could breathe regularly, lowering her trembling arm and holding it close to her chest. The Yato was nearby, placed neatly into the sword stand at her bedside. She was still quivering, unable to shake away the sight of those haunting, golden eyes. She waited another couple of minutes for her heart rate to fall steady once again, before she swung her legs off of the side of her bed and stood up. Corrin knew there was no getting back to sleep. Not after that.

Before long, she was dressed and wrapping her wild mane into a bun, forgoing her shoes as she left her room, picking up a jog down the corridor. She made haste for the training grounds, choosing to leave Yato behind in her room - she was hesitant to touch it, if she were being honest, as if the act would transport her back to that dreadful plane, that empty abyss. With that  _thing_ , that thing that claimed it was her true family.

Corrin stepped out into the early dawn air, rolling her neck and setting her shoulders. It was but a dream, after all.

"Hah!"  _Thunk_. An arrow sank, dead center in a training dummy's forehead. The bowstring strains as Takumi notches another arrow, lifting the bow to his face as he takes aim and lets it fly.  _Thunk,_ again, this time in the dummy's chest.

Corrin smiles, pride swelling in her chest.

"Good morning, little brother." She says softly, so as not to startle him as she approaches. He's startled anyways, jolting slightly before turning and offering her a smile.

"Oh- good morning, Corrin. You're up early..." He says, lowering his bow. "Are you alright?"

Despite herself, she nods. "I'm fine, thank you." Takumi doesn't look convinced, so she steps up beside him to admire the number he's done on the training dummy. "Wow! You know, your aim never fails to blow me away. It's like you never miss!"

As expected, he beams at the compliment, and the matter is dropped. "Really? Well, ah, thank you." He clears his throat. "I still have a lot of work to do so I can catch up."

Corrin glances at him. "...Catch up?"

He shrugs. "You know, with you. And Ryoma, and Hinoka." He takes aim again, and this time the arrow lands in the dummy's shoulder. If it were a real soldier he'd shot, their arm would be out of commission for good. If he had been using the Fujin Yumi, that dummy would have exploded, and the soldier would be dead.

She looks at him incredulously. "Takumi, you're just as worthy as the rest of us. Don't - don't feel as if you have to prove yourself."

"I don't expect you to understand." He sighs. 

Corrin is quiet for a moment, before smiling softly and elbowing him to put off his aim. He glared at her, and she chuckled. "You  _are_ the best archer in our army, you know. In fact, I'd put money on you being the best in all four kingdoms."

Takumi pouted and pointedly turned away from her, but she could see the reddened tips of his ears. "It's not just about being the best - I mean, that's important, yeah, but I have to be strong enough to protect you all. And... and Leo, too."

Corrin arched a brow. Was that what this was about?

"Takumi, Leo isn't defenseless." She offered, and he turned to face her against with an unimpressed look.

"Uh huh? Name one weapon he can use."

Immediately she was taken back to Leo's first katana 'lesson', which had ultimately been a failure. His stance was hopeless, one push could topple him over, and he could never seem to grip the sword correctly - it was always easily knocked right out of his hands. 

Hinoka and Takumi's efforts proved equally as effective. Leo refused to even mount a pegasus in the first place, was just as inept with the naginata as he was with the katana, and just didn't have the upper body strength to take proper aim with a bow. He could pull back the bowstring, but that alone took all of his concentration, so aiming and actually  _hitting_ his target was out of the question. Kaze, bless his heart, had kindly offered to teach him the ways of the shuriken, and that had resulted in him slicing open his own hand. Rinkah wouldn't even let him hold a club - one of her wiser decisions, Corrin would admit. Orochi insisted he was meant for diviner scrolls, which turned out just as well as one would expect. 

Takumi took her silence as an answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She sighed. "Look - you're right. But Leo isn't going to be staying with us forever, you know? His wounds will heal, and then he'll move on from us and make a living on his own."

Now, it was his turn to look at her incredulously. "What? He's not leaving!" His eyes narrowed. "Wait, did he say something to you?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just common sense, little brother."

"Says who?"

"Says _me_." Corrin huffs. "Takumi, he's not a retainer. He's not a servant. He's not a groundskeeper, he's not a stableboy, and the last I checked, he's not betrothed to any of us. He's here because Sakura won't let him go unless he's fully healed. And when he is, unless he enters the service of the royal family, he'll leave."

"How- How can you say that?" His face twists in anger. "He has amnesia, Corrin! He almost died because I didn't kill that fucking dragon when I had the chance!"

"I didn't mean it that way, and you know it."

"Then what  _did_ you mean, then?! Please, speak your mind!"

"He can't stay here forever, not if he has no purpose here!"

"Oh, so only the  _worthy_ ones can stay with us?!"

"Shirasagi isn't an inn, Takumi! This the royal family's sacred home!"

"I can't believe you!"

Their argument split the early morning peace, Takumi's volume climbing higher and higher while Corrin tried and failed to keep her voice level and calm. Leo was across the grounds, hovering behind the slightly open door leading onto the veranda. His breathing was slow, held in his chest, as if he feared they would hear him from this distance, over their shouting match. He had been looking for Takumi, but now he can't even remember what he was seeking him out for.

He had stopped upon seeing Corrin enter the training yard, able to hear their conversation even from his place, half-hidden behind the door on the opposite side of the grounds. There was uncertainty simmering under her skin, so potent he could almost smell it. It was the reason he hadn't ventured outside, and now he knew his worry was well-placed. 

Leo wanted to be angry, to go out there and defend himself instead of hiding away like a coward and letting Takumi fight on his behalf. But he couldn't - he couldn't because he knew she was  _right._ He couldn't stay here forever, and he had no intention of doing so. Hell, he would have left weeks ago if he could have. The royal family's home, to him, had been nothing but a place to recuperate, to heal this devastating wound in his side. A wound that was refusing to close.

He was playing them all for fools, The amnesia, the fragility, the weakness. They had no idea what he could do to them, if he was able. With his full strength, he could have torn this palace to the ground and left it in ruin. However, as he was, his strength halved by the parasitic magic festering in his wound, he could do nothing. He was completely at their mercy, and so he followed their rules, he ate what they ate, talked how they talked, walked how they walked. 

In the beginning, hatred boiled in his gut. His blood felt like molten metal whenever he looked at them, and all he could see was how they relished in slaughtering his brothers and sisters. But then Sakura invested in him, insisting he see her every single day so that she could heal him with those strange little rods. Hinoka would sling her arm around his shoulders and ruffle his hair, sometimes lifting him over her shoulder for the fun of it. And Takumi, the bastard who shot him, who crippled him in the first place... he took it upon himself to guide him through this unfamiliar world. Takumi rarely left his side.

He was becoming attached, and it made his stomach churn. 

* * *

 "She... she is right, you know."

Takumi glanced up from his book. "What?"

Leo sat opposite him, toying absently with a charm gifted to him by Sakura. He wasn't meeting his eyes. "Corrin. She's right. I can't just stay here forever." He was quiet for a moment, worrying at his bottom lip. "I heard you, earlier. You were both rather loud."

It was evening, now; his fight with Corrin had been so many hours ago he almost didn't register what he meant. He made a face at the reminder, the unwarranted memory of how their argument had ended surfacing once again in his mind:  _'You know what?! I'm sick of this!' 'Me too!' 'Don't even bother talking to me!' 'Why are you being so childish, Takumi?!'_

He winced. "Hey - hey, don't listen to what she said, okay? You don't have to leave."

"I'm a burden to you." Finally, Leo met his gaze. "I'm not looking for sympathy, that's just a fact. You said it yourself, Takumi, I can't use any of your weapons for the life of me."

Takumi blinked, unsure what to make of his rather blunt assessment. "Well... yes, it's true, I did say that. But just because you can't fight doesn't mean you're a burden! The Hoshidan army has plenty of soldiers. I mean - look at Sakura. She's not a fighter, but we still need her."

"I can't use staffs, I don't cook or clean... it's just as your sister said." Leo sighed. "What I'm trying to say, Takumi, is that when I am able, I think I should leave." 

And once again, Leo averted his eyes, now staring distantly out the window. Takumi sat stiffly, his heart picking up speed in his chest, unsure how to process what he was hearing. He set his now-forgotten book down on the table, and reached over to take one of Leo's wrists, startling him into looking at him again.

"I-"

"I'm not arguing with you, Takumi. I have to." Leo's eyes narrowed at him, and he feebly tried to tug his hand out of his grip. Takumi held fast.

"Uh huh, and go where, exactly? Where are you planning to go when you leave?" Takumi kept his voice down - the last thing he wanted was to have another shouting match today. "Where did this all come from, anyways? You act - you act like you've been thinking about this since you got here!"

Leo didn't answer right away. "...I don't know. I just... I just want to go home, Takumi."

That catches him off guard - Leo's voice has softened, and he's stopped struggling to get his wrist out of his hold. "Do... do you remember where you're from?" He prods, tentatively. He doesn't miss the way Leo's shoulders quiver ever so slightly.

"No. I'm homesick, but I don't even know where home _is_. I just - I thought, that if I leave, I could look for it. That maybe I'd find my family, if I even have one." His voice is hardly above a whisper, and he's staring at the table again, his lips pursed. 

Slowly, carefully, Takumi moves his hold from Leo's wrist, to his hand. Leo flashes him a cautious glance, and for a moment he's prepared to pull away and apologize, red-faced, when Leo's hand curls around his own. His fingers are still so thin, so bony, his skin soft compared to Takumi's calluses and scars. They stare at each other in silence, and Takumi's unsure of what he's doing as he gently threads his fingers through Leo's, and feels his stomach flutter when Leo doesn't pull away.

"Won't you let me help you?" Whispers Takumi, reaching across the table to lay his free hand atop their joined ones, Leo's hand in between his.

"What?" Leo looks bewildered - scared, almost. He's staring at him, wide eyed, like a sheep trapped by a wolf. "How could you even help?"

He ignores the sting of his words. "I can help you search, for your home. For your family." Takumi leans forward. "Leo, when we beat the dragons, and this damn war ends, I'll help you find your true home. I promise."

He watches as Leo's soft lips form a bitter frown, and he suddenly yanks his hand away from Takumi's. His face is hard, now, and Takumi panics. W _hat did I say?!_

"What-" He stutters out, shocked, unable to even move as Leo abruptly stands. 

"I don't need your help." Any vulnerability he had shown earlier has vanished, and now he glares down at Takumi. "When my wound heals, I'm leaving. _A_ _lone._ "

* * *

Leo doesn't speak to him at dinner, and he doesn't respond to his meek offer to spend time in the library. He turns away, without a word, and takes up a brisk pace to his room, away from Takumi. He's trying to mend things, he can tell. But he can't afford to let him close this gap between them he's just managed to create. The only reasonable solution was distance, and lots of it. That way, when the time came, he could leave this family behind without second thoughts, without a second glance. His loyalty would never be challenged.

If he ignored him, if he made him hate him in return, he could avoid the heartache. He would finally be able to go home. Father would rejoice in his return - no, the whole  _clan_ would celebrate. He'd get to feel Xander's affectionate nuzzle once more, Elise would sing his praises, Camilla would cuddle him in the way he once despised but now yearned for. No longer would he sleep alone in these 'beds', and rather, sleep in a pile with all his siblings, as it should be, with Father's tail curled around them. Azura would sing him to sleep when nightmares poisoned his thoughts.

With his return, the family would be united again. The war effort would be renewed, and they would finally take back the treasure that was stolen from them so many years ago, the relic that rightfully belonged to Father.

Leo slid the door to his room shut with more force than necessary, taking in the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Father would want revenge, for what the humans had done to him, and to his son. To their kind. He would want all the information Leo had gathered on the people of Hoshido, information that would then be used to destroy them.

He didn't  _want_ to hurt them. No matter how he romanticized returning home, he knew his father, and he knew that was where this would lead. Father didn't just want his treasure back, no, he lusted for revenge and destruction. 

But what choice did he have? He couldn't stay here, nor could he just tell Father that he didn't know anything about them. In one hand, there was ruining the very people who had saved him and nursed him back to health. In the other, there was betraying his kind, his family, his father, and risking exile. He couldn't warn the humans, either. They wouldn't believe him. Or, worse, they would want to know how a supposed amnesiac knew such things.

They would know he lied to them, manipulated them, took advantage of their kindness. If they knew what he was, they would have killed him.

Takumi would have killed him. Takumi  _wanted_ to kill him. If he hadn't transformed that night, he would surely be dead, struck by another of those damn magic arrows, this time through his heart. He had taken a risk by introducing him to Felicia, the dragon they had captured for  _study._ When he recounted all the things about the humans that enraged him, to justify aiding in their destruction, that was the first on his list. 

Felicia was not the vicious beast they claimed her to be. Felicia was gentle, clumsy, and kind-hearted. Not once had she ever hurt anyone who hadn't deserved it. When he had seen her that day, his heart dropped into his stomach. She was weeping, crying out for help, but nobody could hear her. Muzzled and chained up, not an ounce of decency or respect extended to her. They were starving her, and Gods was she weak. When he first snuck out to see her, she could barely muster the strength to eat the fish he brought her.

She had been so relieved when he first came to her. When he managed to get that damn muzzle off of her face, she laid just her head in his lap, her breathing deep and ragged, and closed her eyes in bliss. He had stroked her scales and whispered reassurances, explaining the situation to her, telling her he wasn't going to abandon her. That she would get to go home.

Before he had left Krakenburg, Flora had approached him, a solemn Jakob behind her. Her tail dragged useless on the floor. 

 _"Please,"_ She had whispered that night.  _"Please, if you can... Please look for Felicia. She's - she's missing..."_

Jakob hadn't spoken a word, his jaw tight with anger. 

_"She must be so scared. Please - please, just -"_

_"I'll do my best."_ He had told her, his voice grim.

He had never expected her to be in human captivity. He hadn't expected her to be  _alive._

When Leo revealed that he was helping Felicia regain her strength to Takumi, he had taken a risk. A risk that, when Takumi beamed and giggled in joy when he befriended her, and she warmed up to him, he thought had been worth it. It was a fleeting, foolish fantasy, that perhaps if he slowly got Takumi to understand, over time, that he could confide in him as to who he really is. But Takumi's promise earlier shattered that delusion.

_Leo, when we beat the dragons, and this damn war ends, I'll help you find your true home. I promise._

He slid against the wall down to the floor, and pulled his knees to his chest. He wanted to scream at Takumi's obliviousness. Though he relied on it, he despised it at the same time. Takumi would  _never_ understand. He would never accept him, especially not after his lies, his manipulation. Leo couldn't contain the tiny sniffle that wrenched its way out of his throat, closing his eyes to shut out the sting behind them. 

To Takumi, Felicia was just an exception. 

It was the truth, and he hated it. For fuck's sake, Takumi was the one who helped him set Felicia free! A few nights after introducing him to her, the two had snuck out with keys to her shackles that Takumi had procured, and Takumi  _himself_ excitedly unlocked the chains binding her, and helped him unbuckle the straps keeping the muzzle on her face. He had laughed that musical laugh of his, high on victory as Felicia stretched her cramped wings for the first time in weeks, and chirped in joy as Takumi whispered to her,  _"You're free! Go on, you're free!"_

When she had taken off, soaring into the night sky, Takumi cheered and lifted him right off of his feet, spinning the two around before they heard a guard coming around the corner, to which he quickly set Leo down and the two of them had just  _ran,_ trying to contain their giggles and snorts as they fled back to Takumi's room. They had shushed each other and huddled together, excitedly whispering between themselves. Leo's cheeks had been red, and luckily it was too dark for Takumi to see. He had thought this meant there was trust between them.

It was Takumi who had covered up their actions. Without him, Felicia would never have returned home.

Leo curled tightly into himself, pressing his forehead against his knees and trying to wrestle his sniffles back into his chest. Tears crawl down his face against his wishes, his frame trembling as his emotions overtake him. More than anything, he wished he could just  _tell_ him. He wished he didn't have to keep lying to them, to these people who had been so kind to him, even though he knew what they would do to him if they found out.

For a moment, he wished that he  _was_ really just a human with amnesia. He could devote his time to repaying Takumi for saving his life, he could travel with him once the war ended, like he offered. They could find his family together. He could accept the cautious affection. Or, maybe he wouldn't go looking for his family, and maybe he'd start a new life in Hoshido. Maybe he'd enter the royal family's service. Maybe they would even consider him part of the family. Then, he wouldn't have to feel so damn guilty whenever Hinoka ruffled his hair, or when Sakura stayed up all night trying to think of a solution for his wound, or when Mikoto would smile softly at him and ask him,  _'How are you doing, dear?'_ He would be able to laugh along with Corrin and Ryoma when he sucked at sparring, he would be able to get into silly squabbles with the other retainers. He wouldn't have to keep carrying this crushing weight on his shoulders.

Leo clenches his jaw, and his pathetic sniveling comes to a stop.

What is  _wrong_ with him? Indulging in these miserable delusions wouldn't do him any good. He was a dragon, and Takumi was a human. Their friendship was not meant to last. It  _couldn't_ last. Not with the way things were, not with this war. And how dare he imagine a life without his siblings? Xander, Camilla, Elise, Azura... they were the only ones he needed. In time, he would forget these Hoshidans, he could properly fight for his father, for his family, his brethren.

He wrenches an arm across his eyes, drying his tears on his sleeve. He couldn't lose his resolve now. He  _couldn't._

* * *

 He's crying.

Takumi hovers outside Leo's bedroom door, his hand frozen in mid-knock, and instead he listens intently through the paper. He definitely hears sniffling, and strangled, tiny sobs. The sound is muffled through the door, but he knows all too well what constrained crying sounds like.

His heart twists painfully in his chest. He feels like he does whenever he sees Sakura cry, distraught and desperate to help, but unsure how to do so. Leo doesn't want his help, that much is clear. Takumi knows that feeling, too, pushing others away long enough to retreat to your room and bawl your eyes out. Convincing yourself that all you have  _is_ yourself, and that any perceived weakness will result in your abandonment. He wishes he could just push open the door and ask him what's wrong, to demand once again,  _let me help you,_ but he knows that Leo would hate that. 

The crying goes on, and there he still stands. He doesn't know what he's even waiting for, because he knows he's too cowardly to knock. In his free hand he holds a plate of daifuku, thrust into his hands by Sakura when Leo forwent dinner. She frowned at him, and he tried to explain that he didn't  _know_ why he was angry, but she just shook her head.

_"He's sad, Takumi. Will you at least give them to him for me?"_

That was what lead him here in the first place. After being rejected like that, Takumi would have been fine with slinking off to his room and sulking for the next few days. He wonders what he's planning to do with this dessert plate - if he ate it himself, Sakura would ensure him a painful death. But it wouldn't do to just leave it outside Leo's door, now would it? He knew for a fact that Hinata would somehow sniff it out during patrol and scarf it down, and then  _he'd_ be the one facing Sakura's wrath. He still couldn't bring himself to knock, not while Leo was still crying.

So he waited. It had only been five, or ten minutes when the sniffling finally ceased, but it felt like _hours._ He felt like a butler, waiting outside the door with a plate of sweets like he was. Takumi bit his bottom lip, listening closely for any additional noises that would warn him away. He waited one minute, two, three. There was nothing. 

Takumi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Unwilling to stall any longer, he rapped his knuckles against the wood, stepping back so that he wasn't so uncomfortably close to the doorjamb.

There was no response.

He sighed, and knocked again. "Leo? Come on, I know you're in there."

"I thought I made it clear I don't want to talk to you." Leo hissed, and Takumi pouts. 

"You could at  _least_ tell me what I did wrong," He huffs. There's only more silence, and so he decides to just open the door himself. The room is pitch black as he steps inside, and Leo's sitting on the floor against the wall, glowering at him. "Sakura wanted me to bring you these, since you skipped dinner."

"I don't want them. Go away." Leo turns away from him, his knees pulled all the way to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them. 

Takumi ignores him and makes his way through the room, careful not to trip on anything hidden in the dark. Leo doesn't even spare him a glance as he sits down next to him, stretching his legs out in front of him.

He picks up one of the mochi and takes a bite, savoring the sweetness while he gently elbows Leo. "Come on, now. You haven't even tried one before."

Leo turns his head, if only to fix him with one of his sharp, steely glares. Takumi meets his eyes, unfazed, and holds up another one, this time offering it to him. "I swear, they're really good. You'll want to punch me for eating this one once you try it."

"I already want to punch you." He growls.

"Well, you'll want to punch me again. Here." Takumi leans over, and to his surprise, Leo complies, holding out his hand. He gives him the mochi, and hesitantly, Leo takes a tentative bite out of it. He watches as Leo's face, before contorted into a frown, soften as he swallows, then takes another bite. Takumi chuckles, prompting him to glare again.

"Give me that," Leo snaps, reaching his hand for the plate. Takumi obliges, handing it over to him. Partially because he doesn't want to fight him, and he's worried that he'll become addicted to the sweets again and give himself a sugar induced headache. "You can go now."

Takumi's smiles falls from his lips, and he sighs. "I wish you would tell me what I did to make you angry, Leo." He pauses. "Whatever it was, I'm - I'm really sorry, okay? I don't want to argue with you anymore."

Leo doesn't look at him, just clutches the plate tighter. He puts the mochi he was holding back down, and Takumi sees his lip quiver. 

"Hey," He whispers, softly, leaning towards him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

His only answer is the clink of the plate as Leo sets it down on the floor, and then, to his shock, Leo turns towards him and wordlessly rests his head on his shoulder. He presses his face into the fabric of his tunic, and Takumi can  _feel_ it when another sob wracks his body, his thin frame trembling as he tries to keep his sobs trapped in his chest. Takumi is frozen stiff for a brief moment, his arms hovering uselessly before he swallows and slides them around Leo's waist, pulling him closer.

Leo sniffles, and curls into his side, his legs laid in his lap as he scoots just a little bit closer to him, his arms winding around Takumi's neck. He cries quietly, and Takumi lays his head against his, his hands rubbing soothing circles onto Leo's back, like he so often does for Sakura when she's distraught. He hates the way it feels when Leo trembles and hiccups, when his tears seep into his tunic. Leo is crying in his arms, he's in  _pain,_ but he's refusing to tell him why. 

"It's okay, shh," Takumi murmurs, holding him closer. Leo still doesn't utter a word. "I've got you, it's okay."

* * *

_"So... you've returned again."_

_Corrin's eyes snap open, and looming over her is the same serpent from the night before. Ice crawls over her skin, Yato's weight in her hand her only comfort._

_"W-What..." She uttered, disbelieving. "I - but I killed you!"_

_The serpent tilted its head. "This is a dream, dear Corrin. This is the only place I can reach you." Before she could respond, it lowered its head, curving its neck so that it was eye level with her. "I must apologize... I lost my temper, before. The way I have frightened you is inexcusable, forgive me."_

_"Why are you apologizing to me?" What have you to gain from my forgiveness?"_

_"We are the same, you and I." The leviathan murmurs. "Two sides of the same coin, that is the human expression, no?  I am Azura, Corrin,  and I know how you feel. Denied of your true heritage, forced to grow up with those who are not your true family."_

_Corrin grits her teeth. "What are you talking about?! Stop speaking so cryptically!"_

_"I remember when you were taken away..." Azura's voice is wistful, haunting. "Mikoto fled from Valla with you in her arms. I wanted so badly to chase after you, but mother held me still. I've never once gone a day without thinking of you. You, my only friend. I even remember the day you were born."_

_"I was born in Hoshido." She growls, her grip so tight on Yato's handle that her hand trembles._

_"By your logic..." She goes on to say, sniffing in disdain. "Then I was hatched in Nohr, and Garon is my true father."_

_"Garon?"_

_"Oh, piqued your interest, have I?" The serpent chuckles softly. "There is still so much you don't know, Corrin. I wish I could tell you all of it, everything that you've missed because of the blindfold Mikoto's wrapped over your eyes."_

_Corrin bristles. "My mother has done no such thing." Her fear is ebbing away, slowly but surely. This creature doesn't want to hurt her. Still , she is far from at ease, however._

_"I was going to leave you alone, to let you try and come to terms with who you are. But tonight, I did not come only to apologize."  Azura's voice takes on a worried, forboding tone. "I bring you a warning, dearest Corrin. Garon and his children are growing angrier by the day. They are restless."_

_"For what? I don't have any idea what in the hell you're talking about!" Corrin hisses. "Perhaps if you would stop speaking in riddles, we could get somewhere!"_

_"Your family has captured Garon's second son, and he wants him back." Azura whispers, as if afraid someone will overhear them. "If he is not returned before shadow swallows the moon, he will send his children to take him back by force. Those you call your siblings are in great peril."_

* * *

Lurching up in her bed once again, Corrin doesn't allow herself time to recuperate. She lunges for the window, nearly toppling out of it as she cranes her head to stare up at the night sky. The moon glowed softly, moonlight streaming in through her window.

The moon was full, untouched by the shadow. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat, fingers clutching the windowsill tightly.

Two weeks. She has two weeks to find out who Garon's son is, and return him to -  _wherever_ it was that they lived. Gods, did Azura have to speak so cryptically?! If what she was saying was true, which Corrin wasn't prepared to take the risk to see if it wasn't, then her family was in danger. Grave danger. She didn't care about being 'denied heritage' or whoever her true family was. She cared about protecting her loved ones. 

Corrin set her shoulders straight and corrected her posture. She was the third eldest of the Hoshidan royal family, and she would  _not_ panic and flap around like a headless chicken in the face of danger. She was going to find Garon's son, and there was no time to lose.

She started  _tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am conflicted and cannot decide which way to go with the plot to lead to the Big Reveal, so please comment and tell me which of these options that appeal most to you ! (they're all different but basically lead to the same thing)  
> 1\. leo runs away  
> 2\. leo just accidentally reveals himself  
> 3\. camilla comes to get him  
> 4\. xander comes to get him


	5. this longing, this wretched longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi strives to understand why he and the others are being pushed away, while the arrowhead of the Fujin Yumi begins to burn its way deeper inside of Leo, seeking his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your input on my little poll!!  
> and i apologize deeply for the wait, but i've been working hard to write waaay longer chapters for all of you, so enjoy!

The rain pours down in torrents, bitter cold in the freezing autumn air. Water runs in rivers down the spires of Krakenburg, slivers of ice forming in the cracks in the black stone. Thunder claps, ringing through the toiling sky above Windmire. Not a single dragon ventures beyond the castle walls, tonight. Not in this storm.

Fire scorches the walls and scalds the ancient stone. Dragons wrestle and squabble over the available meat, spouting flames and ice to settle their fights. Frail, young hatchlings tear away mouthfuls from whatever their mothers bring them, their fathers standing guard nearby. Some are curled protectively around groups of eggs in the nursery, others are prowling in the grand, dilapidated corridors, or sleeping on the rafters, in the empty rooms full of ancient debris and crumbled rocks. Every nook and crevice is occupied on this storming eve; a siege tonight would be too risky, and the king has ordered a two week’s reprieve from invading the other kingdoms. The Nohrians are restless, itching to return to the sky, but they stay put. Within the deepest chamber dwells the king himself, gorging on towering piles of fish and freshly killed caribou and bear. Most often times, his children would be crowded around him, feasting together on bloody, dripping meat and gnawing on fresh bones.

Tonight, only Xander laid at his side, an elk femur in his jaws. His other children are absent, supposedly lacking in appetite.

His eldest daughter climbs a decrepit spiral staircase, ascending higher and higher up Krakenburg’s tallest tower. Upon reaching the top, Camilla finds her sisters. Staring wistfully out into the storm is Elise, her wings drooping pathetically to the floor. At her side is Azura in human skin, as her true form is far too large to enter the castle, let alone even leave the ocean. Her hair, though braided back, reaches well past her waist.

“I thought that I would find you here.” Camilla murmurs, and Elise gasps, whirling around. Stone crumbles away as she takes another step, careful so as not to damage the remaining walls of the tower; the easternmost wall has already been destroyed, letting in the freezing rain.

“Big sister, I-” Elise looks back into the rain. “I’m sorry, but I can’t sit here and wait for two weeks like Father asked! What if he’s in trouble? What if they’re hurting him?”

Camilla shakes her head. “No, darling, don’t apologize.”

“Oh! You… aren’t angry?” Elise halts her rambling, watching her elder sister with wide eyes.

“Not at you, my dear.” She lumbers forward, cautious of how she places her weight, the tower groaning. “I agree, even. Two weeks is unreasonable. Humans do not deserve such a generous amount of time.”

“That is what Father has decreed.” Murmurs Azura. “Seven days more, sister. If he is not returned to us by then, you are free to unleash hell upon them.”

“I simply cannot wait that long…” Camilla growls, claws seizing the crumbling edge of the gaping tower, rain splattering onto her snout. “Those bastards have kept my baby brother away from me for long enough.” Electricity crackles between the spines running down her back, her lips peeled back in a fierce snarl. Her anger is nearly tangible, rolling off of her in waves. She’s been this way for weeks, ever since their dearest brother went missing, felled in battle by a divine arrow.

“I know I cannot persuade you to stay.” Azura sighs, taking a step away from the cold drafts blowing inwards. “Will you at least consider my advice, Camilla?”

“This storm will not stop me.” She snarls.

Azura shakes her head. “No, not that. I encourage you to approach their nest in human form.”

Camilla glares back at her, bewildered.

She waves her hand, and the water splashing onto them from the roof curves away, falling elsewhere. “Hear me, please. If the humans see you coming, as you are, they will take up arms.”

“I fear none of their weapons. I will _destroy_ them for what they’ve done-”

“You won’t have to face them right away if you come to them _as_ one of them.” Azura insists. “I know your fury, big sister. I feel it as well. We all do.” She closes her eyes. “But do not let your rage blind you. What’s most important that you locate Leo, first. They may even lead you right to him.”

She hesitates, then, and Azura can tell her words have gotten through. Then, without another word, Camilla lunges out into the downpour, magnificent wings unfurling, stretching over thirty feet across her back. Sparks slip out from between her fangs, her wings flinging water as they beat the freezing air. The roar of thunder accompanies her, as if following her.

Elise watches her, beginning to lift her own wings when Azura lays a gentle hand on her back.

“You mustn't follow her. It’s far too dangerous for you.” She murmurs, stroking down her spine. “Fear not, sweet sister. Camilla will bring Leo home to us. You will see him soon.”

Elise’s voice trembles as she whispers, “Do you think - do you think he really killed him? That archer?”

Azura watched as Camilla’s silhouette retreated further and further into the east, becoming naught more than a black speck, blurred by the rain. Lightning snakes across the sky, striking down into the looming pines in the distance.

“...No. It would take far more than that.”

* * *

 “We offer our thanks our gracious Gods for our food that adorns our table,” Mikoto murmurs softly, eyes closed and hands linked with Ryoma and Hinoka on either side of her. “Let our gratitude reach their ears, and we pray for our strength in the coming days, and for their divine protection.”

As soon as the prayer is finished and Mikoto releases their hands, Hinoka claps her hands together, a wide grin beset her lips. “Now, let’s dig in!”

“Hungry, dear?” Mikoto chuckles, already handing her the sashimi plate. “I imagine you are, after your patrols today.”

She nods fervently, already scooping up rice and slices of fish into her mouth. Takumi isn’t sure whether to be impressed or disgusted by his sister’s ravenous eating, and instead chooses to look away from her demolishing her meal and picks up his bowl of soup.

Ryoma piles steamed vegetables and scoops of rice onto his plate, while Corrin seems to absently pick at her fish. He nudges her, and she blinks, startled, before giving a weak chuckle and begins to eat.

Takumi almost chokes when Ryoma _then_ reaches for the sashimi plate, of which Hinoka has already stolen almost a third of. “Hey!” He pipes, setting down his bowl. “Let me have some, at least!”

“Calm yourself, Takumi. I won’t eat _all_ of it,” His brother chuckles heartily. “However, I cannot say the same for Leo.”

“Uh huh, you better not pass it to him when you’re finished.” Takumi huffs, plucking up a few slices for his own plate. “You all hogged it last night, and I hardly got any of it!”

“Don’t be so slow, then.” Hinoka says around a mouthful of rice, and before he can react, snatches a piece of fish from his plate with her chopsticks.

“Hinoka, you thief!” Takumi lunges for his sister, and steals a rice ball from her and pops it into his mouth before she can take it back.

"Hey!"

"You did it first!"

The conversation goes on. Mikoto asks each of her children about their day with a smile; Ryoma sighs and reports that he is training diligently, as always, and spent the better half of an hour trying to convince Saizo and Kagero that he could go on a walk with his sister unattended. Corrin had taken a trip to the dungeons for a ‘security check’, which had earned more than a few quirked eyebrows. Takumi himself had sparred with Hinata, then he and Sakura accompanied Mozu to the kitchen to check on her complaints regarding missing fish and meat cuts.

When Leo was prompted, he didn’t answer.

“Leo, dear?” Mikoto laid down her chopsticks. “Are you quite alright?”

Takumi’s brows furrowed. Beside him, Leo was rigid, his hands pressed firmly into his lap. His plate was empty. Upon the further questioning, he hesitates before turning his vacant gaze onto Mikoto, his lips pursed in a frown.

“...Oh, my apologies.” He finally speaks, his voice quieter than usual. “I did not mean to worry you. I am alright.” Leo musters a small smile, and Mikoto returns it.

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

He nods, slowly, and then his absent stare fixates back on the empty plate in front of him, save for his bowl of soup and rice dish. Takumi, sitting directly beside him as he is, can see that his jaw is tight. His expression is neutral, hollow, even, almost as if there is no life looking out from those onyx eyes of his.

Dinner continues, despite the hiccup. Takumi keeps an eye on him, and notes than not once does he reach for a different plate. Occasionally he will eat a mouthful of rice or take a sip of soup when he notices Sakura’s worried stare, but other than that he stays silent and unmoving. To be frank, it’s unnerving, seeing him like this. Normally he’s a step behind Hinoka, at meals. Eager to devour whatever he can shovel onto his plate, especially of late. He wished that at least he would _talk,_ perhaps then he wouldn’t be so worried. But he says nothing, just stares at the table absently, hands forming fists in his lap. The conversation flows around him, as if avoiding prodding at him again. Training is discussed, past battles, fond memories.

Takumi downs his soup, wiping his face with his sleeve once he sets his bowl back on the table. He watches Leo for a moment longer, no longer attempting to be subtle in his observations; Leo still fails to notice him, anyways.

Then, gingerly, he lifts a hand and places it on Leo’s back, between his shoulderblades - and it feels like he’s just laid his hand on a rock. Leo blinks, but otherwise spares him none of his attention, gives him no reaction.

Still in disbelief that he’s actually doing this, Takumi begins to run his hand up and down, slowly, watching him intently for any negative feedback. And still, Leo doesn’t even look at him. At the very least he hasn’t swatted his hand away, like he feared he might. Given the past couple of days, he was even surprised that he _didn’t_ turn around and smack him for touching him so unexpectedly.

To say that this was the first time he’s noticed Leo being on edge lately would be a lie. Leo has hardly even spoken to him, ever since that night when he had sobbed into his arms, wordless even then. It’s as if Leo no longer wanted anything to do with him; while before he would have welcomed his presence accompanying him to the library, the training yard, the gardens, now he just glares at him and, if he’s lucky, mutters _‘please, leave me alone.’_

Takumi would have gladly done just that, but after speaking with his siblings, he’s realized this treatment wasn’t reserved for only him. As far as he can tell, Leo only really tolerates Sakura, and that’s only because he needs her to tend to his wound.

Hinoka has stopped messing around with him, stopped treating him like another little brother like she had so gladly done so in the past. Ryoma still offers him a kind smile, but doesn’t make jokes with him anymore. Corrin worries after him, especially after Takumi had snapped at her, _‘He heard us, you know? Now he’s bent on leaving!’_ Her guilt does little to help the situation, but he supposes that at least she’s showing remorse instead of using this to prove her point.

Takumi moves his hand in circles, now, gently rubbing his back, trying to relieve at least _some_ of that tension simmering under his skin. His hand drifts, fingertips gliding over the fabric of his tunic. He can’t tell if his touch is making it better or worse, and he’s pretty sure that if it were making it worse, Leo wouldn’t be accepting it like he was, so he continues.

His hand strays to his side, eyes narrowing as he inevitably feels the ribs that jut out too much for his liking. He’s still so skinny, after all these weeks of steady eating, still so _bony._ It’s as if he’s hardly changed from when he first found him, on the brink of death in the forest. His skin lacks the sun’s touch, still as pale as a ghost; it almost seems to glow in certain light, like the moon. He still lacks energy, he lacks strength. He is feeble, and despite their efforts, his condition only seems to be growing worse. And now that he’s rejecting even _food_ , Takumi cannot help the dread twisting through his gut.

He’s considering drawing away when he feels something move, under his hand. Takumi freezes, his hand placed against his ribs. He can’t move his hand away, stuck there by dread and morbid fascination. There, right beneath his fingertips, there is undulating beneath Leo’s skin, a foreign movement that almost seems to _burrow_ deeper between his ribs, squirming its way further away from his touch.

It feels _alive._

Shocked, Takumi suddenly jerks his hand back, holding it close to him as if he were burned.

Leo looks even paler than usual, and his once absent stare, fixated on the table, is now intense, scalding. He glares down at his plate, hands curled so tightly into fists that his knuckles have turned stark white, and he’s _shaking,_ just enough that he can tell.

And just as he’s about to say something, to ask him a combination of _are you alright_ and _what the fuck,_ the trembling ceases, and Leo straightens, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

He turns his head to meet Takumi’s bewildered gaze, color barely beginning to return to his cheeks. As if his mind has finally decided to occupy his body.

“What was _that?”_ Takumi hisses, careful to keep his voice down. No one else, save for Sakura, has noticed their strange interaction.

“I’m fine.” Leo says firmly, and for the first time during the entire dinner, reaches for another plate and begins serving himself food, however late.

* * *

 “Leo.” Takumi growls as he storms after him into his room, sliding the door shut behind him. “Leo, we need to talk. _Right_ now.”

“Do we?” Leo rolls his eyes as he situates himself on his bed. Takumi comes to stand in front of him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Leo watches him, unimpressed. “Isn’t it frowned upon to barge into one’s room, unannounced?”

“Don’t you play coy with me,” Takumi snaps, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I _felt_ it.”

“My ribs?” Leo arches a brow. “Well, in _that_ case, I commend you for your amazing observation.”

Takumi fumes, “No! You know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“Do enlighten me.”

“I _said,”_ He moves so close that he’s practically standing between Leo’s legs, and finally, Leo loses that smug expression, watching him intently. “Don’t play coy with me. You and I _both_ felt it, whatever it was. Right here,” He points to Leo’s side, specifically his wound. “There was something moving around under your skin.”

“If you think _I_ know what it is,” Leo begins, his words clipped. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“But it hurts, doesn’t it?” Takumi pulls away, now that he doesn’t have to loom over him to get him to cooperate. “You barely said a word at dinner.”

“Since when is it your concern?” He scoffs. “Yes, of course it hurts. But I can handle it on my own.”

Takumi drops to a knee in front of him. “How much does it hurt? How bad is it?”

Leo gives him a bewildered look before his eyes narrow. “Did you not just hear me? I said I can _handle_ -”

“Yes, I heard you!” Takumi huffs, exasperated. “But you don’t _have_ to handle it by yourself, you prick!”

“Why are you doing this?” Leo glares down at him. “Have I not made my feelings towards you clear?”

“What, that you hate me?” Takumi returns it. “I don’t believe you.”

This catches Leo off guard, apparently, because his eyes widen and he sputters, “Why - why not?”

“You’ve been acting this way ever - ever since I told you that I would help you find your family. I don’t _understand_ why you’re behaving the way you are, but I know that you don’t despise me like you claim to.” Takumi has taken one of his hands, as if afraid if he didn’t hold onto him that he would flee. “I don’t understand why you won’t just let me help you!”

“Because you _can’t_ help me.” Leo growls.

Takumi’s glare vanishes. “What?”

“ _I_ don’t understand why you insist on doing so.” He sneers. “I tell Sakura to leave me in peace, and she does. I ignore Ryoma and Hinoka, and they ignore me in return. I ignore _you,_ I tell _you_ to leave me alone,” Leo sweeps his free arm towards his door. “And you follow me, you practically hold me at dinner, and you barge into my room, kneel at my feet and coddle me like a child!”

“I _can_ help you! What makes you think I can’t?” Takumi’s face burns, and he does his best to ignore it. The way Leo puts it, he now feels like a hovering mother.

“By the time this war ends,” Leo lowers his voice. “You and I will have separated, and you will never see me again.”

At this, Takumi is stunned into silence. Leo’s eyes are hard as he glowers down at him, his lips pursed tightly together.

“What…” He finally whispers, afraid to speak too loud, let his voice breaks. “What are you talking about?”

“There is no plainer way to say it.” Leo hisses. “You and I cannot be friends. Not ever. Certainly not now. Not in the midst of this war.”

His grip on Leo’s wrist falls limp, and Leo draws his hand back.

“There is nothing _plain_ about this.” Growls Takumi, rising to his feet. His heart remains in his stomach, a sting behind his eyes. “Why is it that you deem we can’t even be friends? Because I’m a prince?”

“I suppose you could say that.” Leo averts his eyes. “You are of Hoshido, and I am not. You are a prince,” His hand moves up his right arm, gripping his sleeve tightly. “And I am not.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Takumi blurts, his hands forming fists at his sides. “After all I’ve done for you, after -” He swallows thickly. “After all our time together, you would throw that all away? Just because I’m royalty?!”

“I’ve told you before,” Leo’s eyes close, still refusing to meet his gaze. “I will leave this place. I will return to where I belong, and you will stay here, where you belong.”

 _“Bullshit.”_ He snarls. “That’s _bullshit._ ”

Leo draws in a trembling breath.

“You would never understand.” He mutters, his voice small. “The sooner I leave, the better.”

“I can’t understand if you refuse to _talk_ to me!” Takumi throws his arms up in exasperation, bringing his hands back down to run through his hair. “You’re keeping everything to yourself, and then blaming me when I can’t read your mind! _Of course,_ I don’t understand!”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Leo says coldly.

His nails dig into his scalp. “Oh, and I should have just left you to die when I found you out there, too? Is it so wrong of me to _care_ about you?!”

“I don’t _need_ you to care about me!” Leo stands, suddenly, gesturing forcefully towards the door. “Just get out!”   
Takumi’s head is swimming. “Fine. _Fine._ I’ll leave you alone. We can forget _all_ about being friends, just like you wanted!”

“Just _go_ , Takumi!”

As he wished, Takumi whirls on his heel, storming towards the door. His stomach feels as if its tying itself in knots as he practically rips the door open, sliding it shut with excessive force behind him.

The second he’s in the hallway, he rakes in a shuddering breath. The sting behind his eyes is biting, impossible to ignore. Takumi tries to swallow the lump in his throat, his face hot as he takes up a brisk pace down the corridor.

His heart feels as if there’s a knife stuck through it. Everything he thought he had, everything he _wished_ he had with him, with Leo - it was all gone. He had cradled Leo in his arms, his family had nursed him, protected him, he had _rescued_ him, but none of that mattered. Not to Leo. It had crumbled apart and he had done everything he could to stop it, to hold it together, but Leo didn’t care.

_Leo doesn’t care._

It was a bold, harsh truth. It felt like ice crawling over his skin, prickling up his throat and choking him, clawing its way under his skin. He should have known, he thinks. He should have been smarter.

Instead of chasing after him, chasing after someone who clearly couldn’t give less of a shit about him, he should have been reconstructing the walls around his heart. Reinforcing them, building them up stronger, impenetrable. After his father’s death, he had promised himself, _never again._

But here he was.

His eyes are burning now, and wetness crawls down his cheek. Takumi clenches his jaw, harshly wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

If Leo wanted to hate him so badly, then he would let him. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to hate him in return, no matter how badly he wanted to, no matter how badly it hurts.

After everything, he still _cares._ And he _hates_ it.

* * *

 Leo falls back onto the bed, his knees weak. With each quivering breath he draws, the twisting, burning sensation in his ribs grows. He holds his head in his hands, his thin frame trembling with the choked sobs forcing their way out of his throat.

 _It’s for the best. It’s for the best,_ the mantra he repeated did little to ease him. He tries to convince himself that what he’s just done is a _victory,_ a success. Despite what he’s telling himself, he knows that it isn’t. Not truly.

Never before had he so desperately wished for someone to hate him. If Takumi hated him, everything would be so much easier. There would be no tender friendship, no fluttering heart, no reddened ears or stuttered speech. There would be no more ridiculous hand holding, a human practice that somehow managed to both confuse him and warm his cheeks. No more concerned stares, no comforting hands on his back, his shoulders. No desire to crawl in bed with him at night, finally growing sick of sleeping alone in these _stupidly_ soft human beds.

If Takumi hated him, he would never have to question his own loyalty. He would never want to vomit from the guilt, the guilt of daring to think ill of his father, of his family. He would never have to consider that perhaps, just perhaps, Father is wrong. That this entire war is wrong, founded on flimsy pretenses.

One treasure was not worth so many innocent lives. It was not worth the burned villages, the orphaned children, the sobbing parents. It wasn’t worth a battlefield littered with the dead, both dragon and human.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Father’s word was law. He decreed the treasure be returned, at any cost, and thus it was so. Nohr became fixated on the fighting, on bloodshed. Tearing the humans apart was a badge of honor.

Leo can’t decide, for the life of him, if his change in heart is a weakness of loyalty, a betrayal, or if its simply the result of looking at their world through another lense. These humans really had no idea what they had done to incur his father’s rage; all they knew was that they were in danger. That the dragons must be killed on sight, for the sake of their wives, their husbands, their children.

Through his time with the royal family of Hoshido, that is what he had learned. Princess Hinoka didn’t drill relentlessly to earn herself the title of a ruthless dragonslayer; she did it to protect her family. Prince Ryoma and Princess Corrin were chosen by the swords of legend to defend their people, to defend their kingdom.

Queen Mikoto was not heartless, nor was she a killer. Princess Sakura was not a coward. And Prince Takumi… to Leo, he was the bravest of them all. He had only faced him on the battlefield once, but it told him all he needed to know.

Takumi didn’t just give orders; he fought like an animal alongside his soldiers. As much as his retainers had his back, he had theirs. He and Corrin lead their warriors with golden swords and brilliant arrows. Leo wished he could say the same for himself. The humans, they protected each other. They were united. He had seen their synergy with his own eyes.

The manaketes were a family, yes. But they cared not for those they didn’t know. He knew, however ashamed he was to admit it, that if it was a stranger the humans had captured, and not Felicia, he knew that he would not have cared as much as he did. He wouldn’t have made such a fool of himself, he wouldn’t have taken such a stupid risk. But since it was Felicia, his brethren, by all rights, his _sister,_ he had fought tooth and nail for her.

He wishes he didn’t know them. He wishes they were still just faces with names to him, people to deceive and manipulate and nothing more.

Leo _should_ hate Takumi. Takumi, by his station alone, was by all logic his sworn enemy. He was a hot headed fool, the son of a _bitch_ who shot him with that damned arrow that was still festering in his side, burrowing deeper into him and eating away at his flesh. Hell, he should despise him for what he did to him, for how he crippled him, made him useless to both himself and his family. What good was he to Father is he couldn’t even take back his true form?

Another sob racks him, and he bends forward, tears dripping down his chin and into his lap.

Leo could never hate him. He didn’t want to. He didn’t _ever_ want to hurt him, either. He never wanted to stand opposite him on a battlefield. He’d rather get struck between the eyes with another heavenly arrow. Because Takumi wasn’t just hot headed, he wasn’t just haughty, he wasn’t _just_ a prince. He was gentle, caring, protective, he was _kind._ His bow, his Fujin Yumi, he didn’t treat it like a tool to slaughter the manaketes with. To him, it was his means to protect all he loved. To think, that once Leo had hoped that included him, as well.

He bites down on his knuckles to quiet his pathetic weeping. He wishes he could’ve just taken Takumi’s face into his hands and _apologized,_ he wishes he was able to tell him the truth. He deserved the truth, but he couldn’t tell him. He wishes he could stop sniveling like a scolded hatchling, that he could act like a true child of Garon and let this roll off his shoulders with ease. But he can’t erase the sight of Takumi’s face, his stunned, pained face, eyes wide and swimming with confusion, with desperation. With _hurt._ The arrowhead buried in his side burns every time that sight resurfaces in his thoughts, and he wants to throw up. The nausea crawls up his throat, head still swimming with his foolish delusions.

He couldn't afford to care so deeply for him. Not for a prince of Hoshido.

Not for a  _human._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on tumblr/twitter/instagram as @occhiolisim !! hmu about leokumi i’ll cry with you


End file.
